


Beardy

by ineedabetterhaircut



Series: My Big Nerdy Werewolf Boyfriend [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beards, M/M, derek really doesn't like stubble, the shaving madness continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedabetterhaircut/pseuds/ineedabetterhaircut
Summary: Stiles tries to grow an awesome beard.





	Beardy

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I totally lied, this is the last one I've got written for now. Let me know if you want more :)

“Dude, that guy’s beard is so cool.”

“Don't call me dude,” Derek replied automatically, shaking off Stiles’ insistent hand and focusing on the grocery list. Stiles watched the bearded god walk by, star struck and super jealous. He wondered if Derek would mind the facial hair if he could grow a beard that awesome. 

“I'm totally growing an awesome beard.” 

“Sure, Stiles.” 

“I'll even keep a beard diary.” 

“Uh huh.” 

***

_Week one; no beard. I don't even have any stubble! Derek still has not realized that my quest in having an awesome beard is 100% serious. What a dick. Will update next week._

***

_Week two; still no beard. Derek has finally seen how serious I am, and refuses to let me kiss him with my stubbly face. Still a dick, then. I guess we’ll see what happens next week._

***

_Week three; still no beard. Curse you genes!! Why must you continually make me look twelve years old at the age of twenty?? I'm starting to worry that Derek might shave my face while I sleep; he has started to advance upon me with a razor and a threatening expression, and I fear for my little beard baby’s life._

***

_Week four; I've had to throw out all the razors in the house because I fear for my safety. Derek is not amused._

***

_Week five; got amazing head because I finally shaved. Will try again in the near future. - Stiles_ **No.** _\- Derek_


End file.
